


JackRabbit Week 2016 - Mmmmmmmm

by WritLarge



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finally gets invited back to The Warren again, giving him a better chance to get to know Bunny - and figure out exactly what it is he wants from the Guardian of Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Writing in short bursts. Hope I can hit all the prompts...
> 
> JackRabbit Week 2016, 28 March - 2 April
> 
> This year, we are following the advise of the Mad Hatter, and investigating things that begin with the letter ‘M’. 
> 
> Morning - 27 Mar  
> Murder - 28 Mar  
> Memories- 29 Mar  
> Myth - 30 Mar  
> Mischief - 31 Mar  
> Marriage - 1 April  
> Miscellaneous - 2 April

“Oi! Frostbite.”

“Bunny. Shouldn’t you be painting eggs?” Crap. He’d been hoping it would all melt before Bunny noticed.

“What’s with all the ruddy ice?” Bunny demanded. Jack had been wondering that himself. He’d gotten back from a visit to northern Europe just a few hours earlier and was more than a little shocked by the change. An unseasonal ice storm had swept through unexpectedly, leaving the burgeoning green of the forest around his lake blanketed by the last of Winter’s power.

“Uh…It’s an Ice Day?” he tried. Bunny gave him a flatly unimpressed look, crossing his arms tightly. The schools had closed. It wasn’t safe out with so much ice. It dripped from tree branches and coated windows, slicking the streets like skating rinks, and still the harsh sounds of car windshields being scraped echoed through the early morning air. Jack hoped they still had their snow tires on.

“It’s two days ‘til Easter, mate,” Bunny growled, though not half as threateningly as he might have a few years earlier.

“It might melt before that?” Jack had no idea how to handle this. The ice wasn’t even his fault. At least Bunny had his boomerangs still safely holstered. “It is March, Cottontail.”

“It’s spring!” Which was true, technically, but only by a few days. Jack would have usually considered them fair game. Easter was early this year though, and he’d been more careful as a result. They were kind of friends now, and messing with a fellow Guardian’s holiday wasn’t the best way to stay in anyone’s good graces.

He hopped up onto his staff to think. Bunny had given up on glaring and was pacing grumpily over the thin, crunchy layer of ice and hardened snow.

“I don’t know what to say, Bunny, but it wasn’t me. I wouldn’t-”

“I know that,” he huffed, surprising Jack. He did? “Is there anyone mucking with things that you can tell?”

“If there was, they’re long gone.” There was no way to tell if another spirit had done it on purpose or if it was just typically erratic March weather for the region. Probably didn’t matter right now anyway, as long as the storm had stopped. 

“Good. At least it wont get any worse.” Bunny paused to sigh, sagging like a wilted flower. “I don’t know how I’m I supposed to hide eggs in this. Do you think it’ll melt in time?”

“Honestly? It’s hard to tell. The temperature is going up, though.” Slowly. There would likely be a lot of cancelled Egg Hunts this year if things didn’t shape up by Sunday morning. “Can I help?" 

"Don’t suppose you could vanish the whole mess?” Bunny threw out his arms, gesturing at the frozen landscape.

“Nope. My thermometer goes in one direction only. Sorry, Bunny." 

"Figured as much,” the Guardian of Hope took a deep breath and rallied himself. “Come on, then." 

"What? Me?" 

"You offered to help, didn’t you?” Oh. He had, hadn’t he? Jack hadn’t really thought that Bunny would want his help. It had only been a few years since he’d become a Guardian and he hadn’t been back to the Warren since. But they were a lot more friendly. Jack had been hoping, and if Bunny was finally inviting him…

“Yeah, I did,” he leapt down from his staff. “What can I do?”


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 27 - Morning

Jack had assumed that The Warren was in a perpetual spring-like state, always blooming and green. That, as it turned out, was wrong. 

“How would anything grow if it never changed?” Bunny scratched between his ears. “Doesn't make sense. Not that there's much of a winter, mind you, being hard to manage, but yeah. You don't get seasonals without seasons.”

The exhaustion of the Easter run had left them with little energy to do anything that morning, though neither could settle enough to sleep yet. They'd collapsed on one of the grassy hills, having left the surface just as the sun was breaking over the horizon, its bright rays disrupting the quiet twilight at their last stop. 

Jack was still a bit overwhelmed. He had known it would be insanely busy, but the experience was more intense than he'd expected it to be. Hiding the sheer number of eggs required while dashing across timezones without been seen was draining in and of itself, but adding that on top of the manic preparations needed shortly beforehand? Yeah, Jack could see why Bunny was less than impressed by North, who had the whole year to make toys. Unlike the pandemonium of the Workshop, the Warren was organized within an inch of its life. The googies all needed to bloom in a short period and be ready on schedule. Jack had been amazed by the couple of days he'd witnessed and couldn't imagine the chaos if one of Bunny's crops failed.

It had all gone well enough though, especially with Jack helping in the few areas where ice lingered. He'd been able to make sure nothing was too dangerously slick and between the two of them they'd found enough ways to hide eggs that Bunny was satisfied.

Now, instead of the tense half-conversations they'd been having, they had the chance to chat idly. Jack had asked all the niggling questions about the eggs and paints and everything that had been accumulating while he'd been helping. Were the eggs all chocolate or were some of them like chicken eggs? What was in them? Were there different fillings? How could you tell? What about kids with allergies? How long did googies take to grow? How do you grow chocolate anyway? What happens to their little legs? How would it feel if you ate one before it stopped moving? Were the paint plants edible? Did they make their own paints or suck it up from the river or something? How come all the googies didn't just hide themselves while Bunny relaxed? And the tunnels, what was up with that?Where exactly was the Warren?

Bunny'd been in no hurry, seeming to find Jack's interest amusing, and now he'd discovered that the Warren actually did have a winter. That could be fun. Would it match seasons on the surface or happen whenever Bunny decided it should? 

“Hey, I could do winter for you.” Jack saw Bunny's nose twitch at the offer.

“You could, could you?” He sounded dubious. Jack wasn't discouraged, however, and was in fact already imagining just how he'd do it.

“I bet I could drop the temperature, maybe even break the Warren into zones depending on how the air flows, and do a little frost in places without it hurting any of your non-seasonal plants too.” 

“I usually wrap those.”

“But you wouldn't have to,” Jack pointed out. “You wouldn't even have to do winter everywhere at once.” He could almost hear the gears turning in Bunny's head.

“You might have something there.” Yes! Jack grinned at the concession. He liked the Warren a lot and liked being useful even more. Unfortunately, Jack had no holiday of his own to fuss over. Not any real duties at all, other than stirring up some fun and games here and there with kids. He loved the smiles and laughter he provoked from them. Getting the same out of someone like Bunny was even better.

“So,” he watched some of the leftover googies totter by near the bottom of the slope, “what now? Do you get a vacation?”

“Not yet. Bit of clean up to do, googies to dispose of before they go off, paints to tidy and such.”

“You need a hand?”

“Maybe later,” Bunny sighed, ears flopping lazily on the grass.

“Good, because I'm not sure if I can move my legs.” Bunny snorted and closed his eyes, a small smile gracing his face. 

Jack rolled onto his side and watched Bunny as his breathing evened out. Maybe a nap was a good idea. Bunny sure looked peaceful. Jack took advantage of the quiet moment to really look at his fellow Guardian, the lines of his face, the curve of his ears, the markings on his smooth fur… It was a while before he realized that he was staring and pulled his gaze away.

It was even longer before he managed to shake off the flush that had crept into his cheeks and go to sleep.


	3. Murder

“Crap!” Jack had been swinging his staff around idly, waiting for Bunny to finish dumping the last of his paints back into the river, and he'd accidentally clipped one of the leftover googies, shattering its shell and spilling its guts all over his legs. 

“What was that, Frostbite?” The rest of the nearby eggs skittered over to hide between Bunny's legs.

“I… think I killed one of your googies.” Bunny finally glanced up and laughed, probably because Jack looked as though he'd just accomplished a particularly bloody murder. “Thanks, Cottontail.”

“Cherry filling, that one. You want to wash off in the river?” Eyeing the colourful waters, Jack decided he'd endure the splash of red until he could clean it off somewhere that wouldn't leave him drenched in pastels.

“I'll pass,” he ran a finger through the mess and licked at the sticky red coating. So that's what cherry tasted like. “Didn't mean to terrorize the little guys.”

“No worries, Jackie. They're not really alive,” Bunny nudged the half dozen or so of clingy googies gathered around him.

“I thought you were getting rid of them all.” 

“Mostly. A few of'em turn out all right now and then, like these ones, and they aren't bad company. I let them mill around a bit until they naturally run out of steam.” Company. The Guardians were kind of isolated, though it had been better lately, with them connecting more since Pitch attacked. Still… North had elves and yeti. Tooth had her mini fairies. Sandy had, well, he connected with millions of dreamers on a regular basis, Jack supposed. Plus, he was kind of different. Bunny didn't have anyone, no real close friends, and the googies and sentinels weren't like yeti or fairies. “Most googies are aimless and get into everything. Unfortunately, those are the best ones at hiding.”

“So you let the chill ones hang out, but you don't replant them?” 

Bunny shook his head. The spooked googies jostled each other, cuddling up to him, and he gently shooed them away, reluctant as they were. It was odd. Why didn't he grow himself some little minion friends? Jack would have, if it'd been him. 

“Wait. Where did you put all the annoying ones?”

“They're corralled at the moment. Why do you ask?” An idea had sparked to life in Jack's mind. Maybe they should visit the others and have a little fun in the process...

“You know, we should really share the Easter leftovers around,” Jack waggled his eyebrows and smirked mischievously, hoping his fellow Guardian would take the hint. They were done cleaning up. They could have a little fun, and Jack would have more time to hang out with Bunny.

“Well,” Bunny said with a small grin of his own that made Jack's heart skip a beat, “now that you mention it, I can think of a few more places to visit...”


	4. Memories

“Bunny!” The rabbit in question laughed as he ran from the Guardian of Memories. “Jack! Get back here!”

“I don't think Tooth appreciates the sugar rush those eggs are going to give the mini fairies.” A swarm of them had made off with the chocolatey sugar bombs almost immediately after they'd arrived. 

“Probably not. Crikey!” Bunny dodged, nearly slamming into Jack, as a small group of more loyal, or less sweet loving, fairies swooped down in pursuit. “Ta!”

Pulling Jack in close with an arm around his waist, Bunny dropped them down through the tunnel. Jack had wondered before how that worked, a tunnel from the floor of the palace or at the workshop somehow connecting down into the earth, but at the moment had much more… pressing concerns. Like Bunny's close proximity, both arms now holding Jack, the two of them coasting down the passage as though it were a giant tube slide.

Jack's memories were patchy at best and the ones he had were disjoined. He'd loved his family and they'd loved him, but he knew of the love more than he felt it. It was distant. The loneliness was a lot closer. He'd been alone for three centuries, and then he'd become a Guardian and experienced more physical contact in a few years than he had since waking up as Jack Frost. He felt overwhelmed and starved at the same time.

Not that it was much really. Back slaps, a good natured shove here and there, the brush of someone moving past him, and a few precious hugs, which had been mostly fleeting. He could recall them easily. Jamie's warm hug, and Tooth's slightly disorienting one, immediately after the final fight with Pitch. North's exuberantly crushing embrace last Christmas, where he'd been lifted off his feet and dropped so quickly he'd hardly realized what was happening. Tooth had attempted to hug him again one other time, but he'd been startled so badly by her approach that she'd been more hesitant since. He just wasn't used to how quickly Tooth could invade his personal space. And there were the occasional quick squeezes around his legs from Sophie, which hardly counted. 

This was different. It was longer, closer, and it felt wonderful. Fun even. They were both still giggling and riding the adrenaline rush from the escape. Jack's staff was tucked against his side with his arm, but he let the other curl around Bunny's shoulders, fingers brushing against the soft fur there. 

It was over too soon. He missed the warmth immediately when they tumbled out into the Warren, separating to sprawl out on the grass.

A moment later, loud and deep voiced burbling caused them both to bolt upright. Who the-? Phil stood frowning in the clearing, arms crossed. Oh. Guess the elves found the eggs at The Workshop.

“Ummm, Happy Easter?” Phil smacked his palm in reply. 

Bunny cackled, being no help at all, as the yeti continued to grouse and complain at Jack. That was hardly fair. Bunny had been fully on board. Besides, Jack didn't even understand what the yeti was saying. Phil seemed to give up and growled something at Bunny.

“Oi. I kept that ruddy imp, didn't I?” Yeah, North had jovially insisted on it, strongly supported by the yeti, until Bunny had caved. Well, the joke's on them. The goofy little Easter Elf was the reason they'd been able to hide the leftover eggs so quickly and easily in The Workshop to begin with. “You can't handle a few little googies?”

Phil grumbled and threw up his hands. He pulled out a snow globe, from where Jack couldn't tell. Do Yeti have pockets? A smash and swirl of light later and he was gone.

“That was awesome,” Jack flopped back onto the grass. “Can we make this an annual thing? Because I am totally volunteering my services in the interest of spreading Easter Fun.”

“We'll see,” Bunny stretched and yawned. 

“Hey, we still need to make a delivery to Sandy.” He'd never been to wherever it was that Sandy lived. An island maybe? Or was he misremembering? Sandy did travel almost constantly.

“Not much point at his place.” Oh. Jack tried not to let himself be too disappointed. Was that it, then? 

“What's it like there?” he asked instead.

“You haven't been?” Bunny rubbed a hand over his face and got to his feet. “I'll send you over. I'm too knackered or I'd take you.” He held out a hand to Jack, who scrambled to his feet instead of taking it. Bunny looked about ready to fall over.

“Okay. I'll see you later?” Jack hoped so. The past few days had been great, but he wanted something… more. More time with Bunny anyway. And maybe another hug. 

“Sure, Frostbite.”


	5. Myth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, had to rewrite this one and it's still fighting me. Here you go. I'll try and get the rest back on track soon.

Jack kicked at the glittery sand after he landed, the tunnel closing silently behind him. Well no wonder Bunny couldn't have been bothered to hide eggs here. The whole island was made of dream sand.

It made sense, now that he thought about it.

He glanced at the sky a few times as he explored, but there was no sign of Sandy. There was a sort of castle-ish building that might have been his house though; it had no doors, just arches and window openings. Jack circled around the place, figuring that it would be a bit rude to show up and make himself at home when he hadn't even been invited.

He didn't have anywhere else to be, however, so he settled on the beach and drew idly with his staff in the sand. The glow of it lit up the night and the waves shimmered as they lapped the shore. He should have been admiring the view, but as it was, all he could think about was Bunny. 

Bunny, who actually hadn't thought the worst of him over the ice storm. Instead, he'd accepted Jack's offer to help as genuine and welcomed him into the Warren, even letting him stay a few days. Jack had spent some time here and there with the Guardians since taking the Oath, but not quite like that. Tooth and Sandy were always so busy and North was… enthusiastic. Jack's room at The Workshop went mostly unused. The chaos could be a bit much. Oh he loved it some days, just usually one at a time. Thankfully, North was always pleased to have visitors and never took offense at Jack's wandering ways.

Yeah, he'd gained a good friend in North, but until this past Easter Bunny had remained distant. Not in the Warren though. He'd warmed to Jack there, the two of them getting along even in the tense hours before the googies departed. After, when Jack had pestered him with questions, he'd been just as friendly and answered gamely, actually considering Jack's offer about winter in the Warren. And the best part, on top of it all, was when they'd staged the leftover egg invasions. He'd never heard Bunny laugh like that! It meant something, didn't it?

An unfamiliar giggle snapped him out of his reverie.

“Who's there?” Jack turned around, scanning the beach. A splash in the water alerted him in that direction and he approached the shoreline, staring out into the dark waves. “Hello?”

A head slowly rose from the water, revealing a pair of keen eyes.

“Umm, hi? How did you get here?” Jack didn't think anyone else lived with Sandy.

“I swam,” she smirked. 

“Okay. Are you los- whoa!” Jack leapt back as the woman surged forward through the shallows, sliding onto the sand enough so that she could prop herself up on her forearms. Behind her, a large tail flicked out of the water, sending droplets flying onto the beach. A mermaid. “Huh.”

After yeti, elves, fairies and the like, mermaids shouldn't have been a stretch to believe in. In fact, Jack had peppered North with questions once too, asking about every imaginary mythological being he could think of, in part because of Jamie's harassment of him on the same subject. The kid was insatiably curious. Jack couldn't recall anything about mermaids though. He should have taken notes. 

“Are you a friend of the Sandman too?”

“Oh. Yeah. Kind of. I'm Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun.”

“Fun? Oooooh, I like the sound of that.” She slapped her tail on the water twice and three other heads emerged. “What sort of fun?” 

The creatures that emerged were similar to the first woman, all of them a lot more fishy than the human-with-a-tail-tacked-on pictures Jack had come across in human books and drawings. Smooth torsos that had nothing to fill a shell bikini for one, and their shimmery grey skin was unlike any human race he'd encountered.

“Ever been in a snowball fight?” The mermaids blinked, looking perplexed. “Maybe it's a land thing.” Jack wracked his brain for something they'd understand.

“Umm, okay. So, have you heard about Easter?” It turned out that they had, having some knowledge about human customs in places where they'd travelled. So, Jack regaled them with the story of the past few days, filling in details about North and yeti, Tooth and the mini fairies. And Bunny, of course. 

“You're very fond of the bunny, aren't you?” the mermaid closest to him noted with a small smile. Was it that obvious? 

“What does his fur feel like?” asked another. 

“Uh,” Jack blushed, hoping the mermaids would be oblivious to that particular human trait, and scrambled for something else to say. “Hey, can I ask you something?” 

“Of course,” but they didn't seem thrilled by the request. Jack wouldn't be able to look Jamie in the eye, however, if he had to tell him that he'd been talking to mermaids and hadn't asked. 

“I don't suppose you know anything about the Loch Ness Monster?”

“Oh, that poor creature,” one of the mermaids said.

“Trapped for centuries,” added another. Really? 

“It's so unfair.” They peered at Jack solemnly for a handful of seconds before one of them broke into giggles and shattered the effort.

“You're trolling me!” Jack laughed, delighted. Well, he'd had to ask. Yeti were real after all. Why not a lake monster?

“Humans always ask about ridiculous things like that.”

“What like Cthulhu?” The mermaids hissed and shrank back as one. Oops.

“He likes that new name too much. It's best not to speak it by the sea, lest you wake him up.” All right then. That wasn't at all terrifying, a sea monster that liked the idea of being a Lovecraftian horror. Jack would definitely shut up about it until he was safely inland. Like maybe Saskatchewan.

“We should go.” Already? But then the first mermaid he'd spoken to pointed up to where a massive golden cloud was slowly descending. Sandy was home. After a chorus of goodbyes, the mermaids slipped back out into the waves.

Jack waited on the glittery beach for Sandy to land, hoping he wouldn't mind the impromptu visit.


	6. Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So late, I know. But I'm working on it!

Sandy landed silently on the beach and smiled widely.

“Hi?” Jack said, a little hesitant, but any worries he might have vanished when Sandy clapped his hands and glided over, obviously pleased by Jack's visit. 

An image formed of Jack flying and then the island, which... moved around apparently? The little Jack looked confused, trailing tiny question marks. How had he known where to go? 

“I didn't fly. Bunny helped me get here.”

More question marks.

“I was helping with Easter,” Jack began, eliciting an exclamation mark from Sandy, “which was great, but the best part was after.”

Sandy gestured with his hands. Go on! 

“Okay, so, you've seen the googies before right?”

Sandy nods.

“There were leftovers this year, so we-” Jack launched into the tale for a second time, to Sandy's delight, explaining their initial plan. His imitation of Bunny was pretty bad, but apparently amusing enough. “… and it's a good thing they don't melt, or it would never have worked. Tooth's place is hot! Unfortunately, since the Easter Elf did most of the hiding at The Workshop, we didn't get to see any of the actual chaos.” 

With a gesture, Sandy beckoned Jack to follow and floated towards the house. Jack was pretty sure they were in a far warmer latitude than he usually hung out in, but the sea breeze blew constantly, making the night air comfortable. 

“I thought the eggs would have had more time to scurry around at the Tooth Palace, but Baby Tooth and some of the others descended on that chocolate like a plague of locusts. Wonder if they ever go after human sweets?” 

Sandy shook his head, turning so that he was moving backwards, facing Jack. He flicked through a series of images that explained how Bunny's creations in particular were coveted by many. 

“Well, Tooth chased us out of there like mother bear defending her cubs. So, fair warning, the next Guardian meeting might be a bit interesting.” Sandy's shoulders shook with silent giggles. “Are you on break or something?”

A spinning globe and moving sun, coupled with Sandy's gestures and, “You get a break when the bulk of night is over the Pacific?” He nodded.

They entered the castle, Jack shoving down a snort when he realized that it literally was a sand castle, on an island of mostly beach no less, and settled in what appeared to be a sitting room.

“Did you just whip this up?” Sandy smiled and waggled his fingers. “Guess this place changes a lot, huh?” 

The sand moved and flowed, making a window where there'd been none before and improving the view. Jack let his gaze drift to the moonlit waves, so it wasn't until a small golden bunny hopped up into his personal space that his attention snapped back to Sandy.

“A bunny?”

The bunny changed into Bunny and a Jack appeared. The two figures shook hands.

“Yeah. We're... good.” Sandy raised an eyebrow and the figures changed again, this time Bunny had an arm slung around Jack.

“Ummm,” and then the figures hugged. “Look-” 

Sandy's eyes met his and he tapped his cheeks.

“Shit. Oh, sorry,” he was blushing again, damn it, and cursing. Jack had promised himself he'd stop doing that since kids could actually hear him now. He sighed. “The mermaids asked me something like that too.”

Sandy rolled his eyes, apparently quite familiar with the mermaids.

“I don't… know? Maybe. I just like spending time with him.”

An understanding nod and held up hands. But?

“But… sometimes, being with people, it can be really… a lot. Does that make sense?”

Sandy stared at him knowingly and images – a clock, a calendar, time passing, the little Jack figure… Jack had been alone a long time.

“Yes. Exactly! I mean, North is great, and I love the kids, and everyone. I want to be with people. But, not always. No offense, or anything, it's just... it's not something I'm used to. With anyone.”

Bunny appeared again in golden sand, this time with the same clock and calendar time imagery. Only this one went on much much longer.

“Bunny too?” Sandy nodded solemnly and Jack considered the images again. 

“How long was Bunny alone?” The Sandman's eyes went wide, as if trying to conceive of an explanation and failing. “That long huh?”

Sandy's brow furrowed. An image of a city built up, grew smaller and smaller, wood lands, shifting, ice, shifting, dinosaurs, shifting, and… whoa. If Jack was interpreting things right, Bunny had been here before humans had even evolved into being. 

“Wow. How did he not lose his mind after that?” The question shot out before Jack could consider the implications. Sandy's floated over and laid a comforting hand on his arm. “Don't worry about me. I'm fine. There were rough patches, I guess. But I survived. But thousands of- more than thousands of years, I can't even… What about you?”

Sandy shrugged and created some abstract designs that Jack felt more than literally understood. Sandy and his kind were immortal and solitary to begin with. It was different for him. 

“Bunny doesn't seem the type to just… wander. He likes to do things, doesn't he? I can't imagine him just waiting around, hoping for life to evolve into something interesting.”

The Guardian of Dreams shook his head sadly and formed images of Bunny, each a bit different, all doing something or other. One of them was diligently collecting eggs. Big surprise there.

“He kept busy, huh?” Big nod. “Will he get mad at me if I ask him about it?”

Sandy tilted his hand back and forth in the air, maybe, and threw some more images up, giving Jack the impression that asking about what Bunny had been up to on Earth would be okay, but asking about what he'd been doing before that would be pushing things. Before? Was Bunny not from Earth then? Jack would have to suck up his curiosity about that sensitive topic for a while, maybe until he and Bunny were closer. 

“Thanks, Sandy. I might just stick to pranks, if I can convince him.” Making mischief seemed a safe way to stay friendly, avoid any personal minefields, and figure out what it was he wanted from Bunny, because he definitely wanted _something _.__

The golden sand swirled and formed another figure. A target and then a beaver? No. The Groundhog.

“That's perfect!” He'd heard Bunny grumble about how stuck up the Groundhog was more than once.

Sandy grinned as if to say, of course, and then pointed at the calendar image that appeared again.

“What do you – oh! April Fool's Day. That's the day after tomorrow! Sandy, I have to go.” Jack leapt up and paused, not wanting to be rude, but really needing to get going if he was going to make this happen.

Sandy gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up. All right! He returned the gesture, hopped up onto the sandy window sill, and was preparing to catch the wind until he realized and turned back to a smirking Sandman.

“Uh, which way to North America?”


End file.
